


Teenagers

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bully has his eye on Gavin, while Michael decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.  
> Bold for Michael.  
> Italics for Gavin.  
> Bold italics for Ray.

"Follow me, Mr. Free?" The principal guided the young man through some doors.

  
  


"Yes, sir."  
  
“Okay, you’ll be in Ms. Amaya’s class.” He guided the transfer student into the room.

  
  


"Hello." The teacher greeted. "What’s your name, young man?”  
  
“Gavin. Gain Free.” He looked around the room. His eyes darted to two young men. Once had red curly hair tucked away into a green striped hat. He was pale compared to Gavin, but well built. He had a scowl plastered on his face, examining the new exchange student.

  
  


**They’re gonna clean up your looks**  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do  
  
Gavin looked at the male sitting next to the other male. His skin was darker than Gavin’s. He seemed to look Hispanic. He had dark brown hair. He wore checkered pants and shoes, along with a plain black t-shirt.  
  
  
__**Because the drugs never work**  
They’re gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They’re gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

“You can sit next to Michael and Ray.” Gavin’s eyes followed to where her finger pointed and noticed the empty seat to the two boys he was just looking at. He slowly walked over and sat down. He noticed the auburn looking at him. He noticed how brown his eyes where. The Brit noticed the freckles scattered around the auburn’s pale face.

 

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me  
  
  


“Hello.” A kid appeared at the table that Gavin was silently eating at. The kid, a sophomore, loomed over the freshman named Gavin. Fear filled the Brit’s eyes.

“He-,” he swallowed. “Hello.” Gavin stuttered.  
  
“Your name is Gavin, right?” The sophomore asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you’re the new exchange student?” Gavin gulped,  
  
“Yes.” He whispered.

“Well, Gavin, the new exchange student,” He picked Gavin up by the collar of his shirt, “I’m about to beat the living shit out of you.” He then slammed the British boy onto the cement and started punching him.

  
  


After about five punches to the jaw, he got up, kicked Gavin in the crotch, and left the bloody, sobbing, Brit on the ground.  
  
“Told you I would beat you up, faggot.” He shout once out of Gavin’s view.  
  
**The boys and girls in the clique**  
**The awful names that they stick**  
**You’re never gonna fit in much, kid**  
But if you’re troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  
  
  


Michael and Ray were talking up a storm when they noticed a familiar figure walk in the class room.  
  
“Gavin? Did you get beat up _again_?” Michael asked remembering the first few times Gavin got beat up. Gavin replied with a painful nod.  
  
“You gotta defend yourself!” Michael yelled at him.  
  
“I can’t hit people. Even if it’s self defense.

  
  


_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me 

_Ohhh yeah!_  
  
  


The same sophomore punched the same British ‘faggot’ over and over. Gavin guessed him getting beaten up would of stopped by now, since he’s been living here for two weeks as of today, but he ended up wrong. Each day the sophomore would beat him up, even harder than the day before.

  
  


_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me  
  
All together now! 

  
  


Gavin walked into his house, a black hoodie covering up his bruises and cuts.  
  
“Hey, sweety.” His mother greeted, not noticing the bruises as she hasn’t before.  
  
“Hey, Mom.”  
  
“How was school?” She asked, while handing her son a cookie.  
  
“Good. Ray and Michael introduced me to some of their senior friends.” Gavin replied, ignoring the fact  
  
“And who might they be?”  
  
“Jack, Geoff, and Ryan. They’re really nice.”  


“That’s good. It’s not everyday that you find seniors that welcome freshman in their life.”  
  
“Yup. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Gavin told his mother as he ran up the steps to the bathroom.  
  
“You get beat up again, Gavin?” His little brother George asked him while Gavin was grabbing a change of clothes.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Let me see.” George stood up from where he was sitting and slid the hoodie off of Gavin’s head to discover blood and dirt in his brother’s blond hair. Blood crusted Gavin’s forehead, covering up a cut that had been bleeding for a good three minutes before stopped.

  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me 

  
  


Gavin turned on the water and slid off his clothes. He hopped in and scrubbed off all the dirt and blood, hoping we wouldn’t get beat up again.  
  
  


——-  
  
“Ready to get beat up, Faggot?” The same sophomore asked. Gavin took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that there was no way of getting out of it for he has tried all of the things he could think of and they all failed.  
  
“Come on, stand up.” The older boy told him. Gavin obeyed , already prepared for the pain that was soon to come. The sophomore lifted up his fist, but when he punched, it connected to a jaw he wasn’t familiar with.  
  
“Michael!” Gavin shouted, running towards the auburn laying on the cement. Him now bleeding where he had just been punched.  
  
“Hi, Gavin.” He said, acting like he hadn’t been punched.  
  
“You should have done that, _you little fucker_.” The sophomore said, his voice fierce, making Gavin jump.

  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me 

  
  


“I’m not afraid of you!” Michael calmly said, ignoring the pain of his bleeding jaw.  
  
“Why not?” The older boy asked, clenching his fists in rage.  
  
“Ryan, Geoff, Jack!” Michael called. Instantly three seniors jumped behind the freshman, as if they were in an action movie. “Because I have three seniors on my side.” Michael saw a flash of fear in the bully’s eyes before he started to run. Ryan ran after him, he slid down and put his leg in a position so the bully would be tripped. He fell face first into the hard cement. The sophomore clumsily got up, blood dripping from his mouth.

“What- What are you going to do to me?” His voice trembled.  
  
“What do you think we’re going to do?” Geoff asked, standing in between Ryan and Jack.  
  
“Beat me up.” His voice trembled even more.  
  
“You would be correct then.” They ran towards him, it only taking them a few seconds for the lack of distance between them and the bully. Geoff pounced on him as if they were playing football. Suddenly, Michael was at his side.  
  
“I told you I wasn’t scared of you. Now, are you going to continue to bully Gavin?”  
  
“No. I promise.” The bully was on the verge of tears. Michael gave a ‘you sure?’ look. The older boy nodded through the pain of being knocked on the cement twice.  
  
“Let him go guys.” The freshman ordered the seniors. They got off the bully, he ran away, tears gathering at his eyes.  
  
“Thanks.” Michael thanked Geoff, Ryan, and Jack, then started walking towards Gavin.  
  
“Thank you, Mi-Cool!” Gavin started running towards his savor. Michael started to say something, but before his could, Gavin’s lips smashed upon his own. Michael’s eyes went wide, taking in that the British boy is kissing him. Eventually, Michael started to kiss back, savoring the moment for he didn’t know if Gavin would kiss him ever again.  
  
“Did it work, Mi-” Ray started to say. “Oookay, I’ll leave you guys alone.” Ray slowly walked away from the making out Gavin and Michael, not being able to tear his eyes from them. Ray had a feeling that would happen. He had a smug smile on as he walked away. Lets just say Michael owes him some money now.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
